


Zoomies

by greeny1710



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Zoom calls, accidentally coming out, omg they were isolating together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Max loves his boyfriend.He really does.He just also really enjoys annoying Ferrari.It's nice when the two go hand in hand.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 46
Kudos: 281





	Zoomies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Zoomies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613425) by [sharlleglerg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg)



> written from an idea and plot line entirely conceived by the one true love of my life Jandro (@my-precious-sonss on tumblr, give her a follow bc I love her), who I was rambling to about another fic on Sunday, and she went ‘hang on’ and gave me this entire plot line. I fleshed it out, made it coherent, and now we have to deal with this.
> 
> thank u bae for being the best, I’m so glad I got to do this for you and thank u for being a great editor and saying ‘it’s good’. I appreciate you for being a good pal and thank you for dealing with my temper tantrum on Sunday when Max DNFd and then had to deal with my other tantrum when everyone else DNFd and then had to deal with me crying because Lando and Charles got a podium. Tbh just thank u for dealing with all my temper tantrums. You’re a gem
> 
> also credit for the title goes to her. she has the same dumb energy as me lmao
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Enjoy this dumbness. It was fun :)

“Get off,” Charles groaned, “You’re heavy.”

“Oh shut up,” Max complained, however carefully pulled out and started disposing of the condom. “I’m gonna go get a towel, your highness.”

“As you should.”

Max dipped down to kiss up Charles’ front, causing Charles to moan and push at his head.

“Fuck off, I have a zoom call with the team in five minutes and I’m not having Mattia see me with cum all over my stomach.”

“Might want to wipe your face as well then.”

“Max!”

“What?! I’m just saying you’re a bit messy.”

“I hate you,” Charles told him as Max wandered off to the bathroom.

“I know, Goblin,” Max called. “I hate you too.”

Max came back smiling and winked at Charles as he climbed onto the bed again, naked as the day he was born. 

“I’m going to go and shower,” Max whispered once he’d cleaned Charles up, leaning in and kissing him lightly. Charles threaded his fingers through Max’s hair and help him in place, kissing him back.

“Love you,” Charles murmured and pressed quick, teasing kisses to Max’s lips.

“Love you too schatje,” Max replied, kissing him for a final time before pushing off the bed.

Charles listened as Max turned the shower on, his music playing softly as the door shut behind him. They’d been together a while, just about a year, and had successfully hidden it from everyone (aside from Daniel... that was the issue with Daniel. He liked turning up unannounced and then he saw things like Max bending Charles over the couch and well... they couldn’t pass that off as anything but what it was). They’d even been lucky that only a month or so before quarantine had hit that they had decided to finally officially move in together, and through quarantine they’d gotten very good at sneaking around when the other was on a call or an interview. Most of the time the other would nip to the shops, to grab some groceries, or go for a run. And when the fans had even started noticing Max suddenly using AirPods all the time, they were just lucky that no one had picked up on the fact that they were _Charles’_ AirPods. 

Charles loved Max a lot. 

He did. 

Honestly. 

And he didn’t _intend_ to forget. He just wasn’t exactly the smartest sometimes.

**Mattia Binotto**  
_Zoom call in 2 minutes_

Charles leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed an old Ferrari shirt that he’d done some interview in the other day and wrenched it over his torso. A pair of Max’s shorts sat beside it and Charles shucked them on too. 

He quickly pulled his phone’s front camera up and had a look at his face and hair, finding that aside from being flushed and his hair looked extremely fucked up, he looked alright. 

Once dressed, Charles climbed off the bed, grimacing at the slight pain in his lower half and walked through to the living space. His laptop was laying precariously on the corner of the coffee table and Charles flopped down onto the sofa, opening it and typing in the details he needed to get access to the zoom call.

Scrubbing at his eyes, Charles dropped his face into his hand and stared sleepily at the camera as it connected. Sebastian, Mattia, a number of Ferrari staff along with Alfa Romeo staff, Fred, Kimi and Antonio were all looking expectantly at him. Clearly Charles was the last one to join the call. He was blaming it on the fact that Max had woken him up with a surprise blowjob and therefore Charles didn’t get his eight hours of sleep and he was now tired. Not that he’d turned down a surprise morning blowjob that evolves into him getting fucked hard into the mattress. But he was now tired. Sue him. He was allowed. 

Ooooh maybe he could convince Max to come for a mid-day nap with him. Even if Max played FIFA in bed whilst Charles cuddled him, he wouldn’t complain. They’d spent the last three and a half months living in each other’s pockets, Charles was clingy, it was his brand. 

“Charles!” 

“Hmm?” Charles looked up at the camera and smiled, blinking slowly at the frowning face of his team boss. “What?”

“How has your simulator work been?”

“Fine,” Charles nodded, “Ready for Austria.”

God Charles loved Austria. He and Max had gotten together because of Austria. Angry post-race sex had resulted in Charles refusing to leave Max’s bed and neither of them were quite sure how it happened but Charles had stayed. Probably had something to do with his clingy behaviour and the fact that no matter how hard Max had tried to kick him out, Charles had just stayed and now Max was stuck with him. 

It was a good job Max loved him.

“Charles?” Oh speak of the devil, there he was. Charles turned around on the sofa, smiling at his boyfriend.

Max walked out of the bathroom as he spoke to Charles, with nothing more than a towel low on his waist.

“Yes, mon amour?”

“Where did you put the hair gel? It’s not next to the toothpaste.”

“Oh.. I think I put it in our drawer under the sink.”

“Thank you,” Max murmured, walking to the sofa and leaning over to press a kiss to Charles’ cheek before trying to walk back off much to Charles’ dismay.

“Oi,” Charles protested, grabbing Max’s chin and pulling him in for a proper kiss. Charles twisted up fully and leant his full weight against the sofa so he could trace his hands down Max’s wet body, holding his waist and toying his fingers to trace along the lines of Max’s towel. Max moaned low in his throat and Charles was so damn close to climbing over the sofa and tying his legs around Max’s waist to get dragged away from responsibility to get fucked instead. 

“You’re still on stream...” someone muttered and Charles abruptly pulled away from Max, spinning back to look at the laptop and the way that everyone was staring at him. 

“Oh no...”

Max stared at Charles for a moment before scrubbing his hands across his face and groaned out a, 

“For fucks sake, Charlie.”

Charles squeaked out a,

“Bad connection!”

And slammed the laptop lid shut.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry-“ Charles whimpered, jumping up from the sofa and grabbing Max’s hands to stop him from walking off. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“You’re such an idiot,” Max sighed, shaking his head fondly as he tugged Charles in for a hug and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a call?”

“I did, before you went in the shower.”

“Bold of you to assume I paid attention. You looked hot, I wasn’t paying attention to what was coming out of your mouth.”

“Everyone knows. Mattia is going to kill me. He’s going to stop us seeing each other and I can’t lose you, I don’t-“

“Charles, calm down. He’s not going to do anything.”

“What if he does?” Charles asked, looking at Max with slightly watery and fearful eyes.

~~~~

“Did he actually have a bad connection?” Someone asked.

“Charles Leclerc answer your phone,” Mattia grumbled down at his phone, waiting for the prodigy to get back to them.

“Think he’s too busy fucking Verstappen,” someone else answered.

“He better not be.”

“Who would’ve guessed the little sweetheart was dating the paddock bad boy?”

“Or they’re just sleeping together. Hate sex is great sex.”

“Oh my god!”

The zoom call was pure chaos at that point. No one was sure who was talking when, and everyone was distracted by the fact that a very naked Max Verstappen walked out of the bathroom that they thought belonged solely to Charles. However the more they’d looked around in the background, the more they realised that actually, this was more than just quarantine sex. There was too many belongings of both of them, one of Max’s shirts there, a pair of Charles’ trainers there, Max’s backpack thrown carelessly by the door, Charles’ laptop charger hanging off the kitchen counter. And more importantly, Charles had said ‘our drawer’. You didn’t get an ‘our drawer’ if you were both in it for angry hate-sex. 

None of them elected to think about the fact that Charles called Max ‘mon amour’. That hurt their brains too much.

They were also all too busy yelling about Charles fucking the enemy.

“Why is everyone yelling?” Kimi asked, and Antonio stared at him.

“Because everyone knows!” He hissed.

“Knows about what?”

“You know! _That_.”

“I had the camera off,” Kimi shrugged. He’d not been paying attention, busy in the kitchen making salad when they’d started to chat about what to expect from the engines once they got to Austria. The second that they’d started asking how simulator work was going, he’d vanished. He just _didn’t care_.

“About Max and Charles!”

“What?”

“Max came out of Charles’ bathroom half naked and now everyone knows they’re together and Charles panicked and ended the call.”

“I thought that was common knowledge,” Kimi shrugged, “They’re not subtle.”

“I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve seen Charles sneaking Max out,” Sebastian agreed, leaning back in his chair as he smiled at Kimi down the call.

“I saw them fucking behind the motorhome after Italy. Max was very good from what I saw of Charles’ face.”

“They fucked in Italy?!” A member of Ferrari squeaked.

“They fuck everywhere,” Sebastian deadpanned, scrubbing his hand through his hair, “Jackrabbits, the pair of them.”

“Can’t keep their hands off each other,” Kimi nodded, “Did you see them holding hands on the plane?”

“I did,” Seb said, a loving smile on his face, “They’re so cute. Young love.”

“You just called them jackrabbits!” someone else groaned.

“They’re still adorable! I don’t catch them fucking, I just see the aftermath. They’re sweet together,” Seb told them.

“How long has this been happening?” Mattia asked and Seb shrugged. Kimi sat there stoically without saying anything.

“A while I guess. They don’t talk about it. Leave the kids to have their relationship in peace. It’s not affected them before, it’s not going to affect them henceforth,” Sebastian said.

“Kid still won’t answer,” someone said as the black box that should’ve housed Charles wasn’t filled with the boy in question.

“No, I’m here,” Charles quietly whispered, his screen turning from black to his face. 

“Hi,” Max smirked from his spot beside Charles, his arm was thrown over Charles’ shoulder and his fingers threaded through Charles’ hair in an effort to keep him calm. Thankfully, for Ferrari at least, Max was now wearing more clothes than just a towel round his waist. 

“Out of our call, Verstappen,” someone ordered as Max scoffed.

“Hey Kimi, Seb. Oh, Tonio, you coming on COD tonight?” Max said, ignoring the others who were all frantically arguing over each other about how to get Max out of the call. 

Charles was looking down at his lap and fiddling with something, probably Max’s spare hand, not looking up as Antonio and Max started making plans during the team meeting to play Call of Duty.

“Kids, aye?” Sebastian said as Kimi nodded.

“More chaotic than our five year olds.”

“You really had to fall for the enemy, didn’t you, Chubby?” Sebastian said, grabbing Charles’ attention.

“I really did,” Charles nodded, looking up at Max with a soft smile. Max was still distracted talking to Antonio and smirking as Mattia kept desperately trying to interrupt them to kick Max off. 

“Get off Verstappen!”

“Get Charles off? I can do that,” Max nodded to the Ferrari team member that said it, sliding his hand down Charles’ body and causing Charles to jump at Max’s hand pressing at him through his shorts.

“Okay nope!” Charles shouted, pushing Max away as he broke out into laughter. “Go cause chaos somewhere else.”

“You love me,” Max was heard replying.

“I hate you,” Charles corrected.

“That wasn’t what you was saying when I was fucking you into the mattress.”

“MAX!”

Kimi looked across at his team boss on the call who looked just as bored as the rest of them. The Alfa team were used to the dramatics of Ferrari, and aside from Antonio being the one to tell Kimi what was happening and be the one to remind Charles and Max that the zoom call wasn’t time for them to become exhibitionists, Alfa had stayed out of the drama of finding out the Golden Boy was dating the enemy. 

If only they could now leave the rest of the zoom call. No one anticipated that they’d be able to get any work done now that everyone (read: Ferrari) wanted to know how the hell Charles Leclerc had ended up dating his mortal enemy. 

With the way Charles was smiling and looking off camera, no one but Ferrari (excluding Sebastian) thought that Max was the enemy. Alfa and Sebastian seemed perfectly content to leave the two lovebirds alone and focus on the upcoming race, but no. Ferrari were stuck on the idea that somehow those two idiots had managed to sneak around for almost _a year_ and of all the people it had to be _Max Verstappen_ that Charles had picked. 

Ferrari really did focus on the wrong priorities.

Maybe that’s why they couldn’t finish a race without drama...

**Author's Note:**

> we stan dumb idiots xx
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> tumblr is at 3303andmore if you want to see me bragging about being good at my driving lessons lmao


End file.
